


Hipster Feelings

by An_Insecure_Writer



Series: Small Sherlock/Reader Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, F/M, Love, More like Young Adult, Music, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Smut, Sort off Teenlock, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and Sherlock has a present for you! Altough, it leads to something you've been dreaming of for quite some time now ;)</p><p>Reader insert! Blank Space for your name, Sherlock is a bit out of character I'm sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> New Fic! Yay! This idea was in my head for quite some time now and I finally wrote it down. Plus; it's my first time writing smut, ever. So please be gentle with me! Sherlock isn't really a teenager anymore but isn't as 'old' as he is in the series so, about 22/23? English isn't my native English so sorry for any errors.

Today was your birthday. You’ve been waiting for this day for a little while now. But, it was a weird one too. It was your first birthday since you’ve moved to London. It was a big step for you to overcome, but yet, here you are. You found a nice little apartment just outside London’s centrum. Studying at the University of Arts, learning to be a Make-Up artist for films and special effects. You had a few friends, not many, but just enough. 

Going through your phone you read all the messages your family and friends back home had left. All of them saying they missed you, and that they would come visit you soon. To be honest, they had said that a few times now. You tried focusing on being on London, not back home. Lazily turning in bed you stared at your big box full of vinyl’s. You sighed, collecting them is one thing, actually playing them is another. You’ve been looking for a pick-up player for a long time now, but no success. Well, you’ve seen some pretty ones, good quality, but expensive. You were a student, in a decent apartment in London. You had a job, but it didn’t pay you a lot. You could pay all the bills, food, clothes. But, extras such as pick-up players weren’t on the list. 

Falling out of bed, you picked yourself up and wandered inside your bathroom. The light was switched on and you saw yourself in the mirror. Smirking at the sight of yourself, fabulous. You stripped yourself from your clothing and stepped into the shower. The warm water made your muscles relax and you sighed. The combination of the warm water and Billy Boyd made you forget time completely. Luckily for you, you didn’t have any classes today. After about half an hour you finally dragged yourself out of the shower. Blow drying your hair, putting on some make up, you stepped in front of your wardrobe, only to be interrupted by your phone. It was Sherlock. 

I have something for you, are you free? – SH

You smiled to yourself, always so straight forward. Biting your lip, you typed your reply. 

Of course! Come whenever you want, I’m free for the day. X ____

Okay, Sherlock’s coming over. You’ve had a little crush on him for quite some time. Well, maybe a little more than just a crush. You’ve met him in one of your first weeks in London. You bumped into him, walking around London, searching your way. You had a sprained wrist, and that wasn’t that convenient for a make-up artist. Later, when you met him again, he had told you he was on a case and didn’t really paid attention. It was quite a miracle that he and you got friends, since he didn’t really take interest in other people. You thought you would be too boring for him, sometimes you still did. A text alert snapped you out of your little daydream, 

I’ll be there in 4.87 minutes.-SH

You chuckled at his preciseness, before shrieking. Shit! 5 minutes! Quickly grabbing something that would look casually, but still sexy. A tight black skinny jeans, the knees long gone, a maroon coloured Ramones shirt, with a lacy back. Since you were just at home you left the sock and shoes. Only a few finishing touches and you were done. You let out a breath and turned in front of your mirror. Yes, this is perfect, you looked amazing. Just when you cleared some of the clutter there was a knock on the door. You flew to the door and was surprised with a big box wrapped in newspapers and piercing eyes tipping over it. “Surprise!” You smiled widely. “Sherlock! Come in!” You stepped out of the way, luckily you weren’t that messy and was your apartment pretty clean. Sherlock set down the box on the table, “Sentiment?” You chuckled lightly and nodded, “Sentiment.” He smiled a smile that only was for you although you didn’t know that. “Happy Birthday.” He said hugging you. Also a thing he only did with you. “Thank you.” You smiled, “You want anything? Coffee, cake?” You hated this, it was so awkward. “Coffee.” He simply said and walked around your apartment before sitting down. Since your apartment was fairly small, you could still see and hear Sherlock sitting in his spot. He claimed it when he first visited you. He eyed your record collection and spoke up, “So, have you ever actually listened to one of them?” You smiled softly, “Uhm, no.” He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re weird." You gave him his coffee and smiled, “You love it.” Looking down in his cup he said, “Yes I do.” You breath hitched and you started blushing. 

“So uhm, any interesting things? Cases?” He sighed, “No unfortunately not. God, I’m so bored!” Stirring your coffee you looked up at him. “I’m sorry for you. Maybe soon.” He smiled at you, “Yeah, perhaps.” More awkward silence before Sherlock spoke up. “Why don’t you open your present?” You smiled shyly, you’ve never been good at handling attention. Slowly opening the wrapping paper, a brown box revealed. Once the wrapping paper was gone you looked up to Sherlock, finding him already looking at you. You started blushing again and quickly focused back on opening the present. The box opened and revealed a beautiful, black leathered pick-up player. “Sherlock?” He scooted forward in his seat, “Yeah, I saw it and it just screamed you. If you don’t like it, I have the receipt, so-,” He rambled on and on, “Sherlock, it’s perfect.” You said, gently laying your hand on his knee. “Really?” You nodded, “Thank you so much, I love it.” You swore you saw him heat up, but Sherlock Holmes does not blush. “It’s really nothing.” You shook your head, “No, it’s perfect.” You shove all the paper and plastic away. “Sherlock, be a dear and search something you don’t find mind-numbing?” You said, chuckling and gesturing the box that was holding your records. While he was busy searching, you plugged everything in. “Found something yet?” You asked crouching beside him. He nodded and handed your newest addition to the collection. Paolo Nutini, you loved his hit ‘Iron Sky’ and listened to the rest of the album. It’s slow and beautiful. You put it on and let the soft tunes fill you apartment. You looked at the record spinning when you felt movement on your side. You slowly looked up, seeing Sherlock standing with his hand out. “Care for a birthday dance?” You felt your face heat up and slowly stood up. Taking his hand, he led you to an open spot in your room. 

He put your hands in the right position and slowly started leading you. Your face heated up while you looked at your feet. You were an average dancer, but still insecure. You slowly looked up at Sherlock, him already staring at you. “What?” His lips twitched, “You don’t have to be son insecure.” You lowered your gaze, now staring at his chest. He caught your chin making you look up again. “Really, I’m telling you. Don’t be so insecure.” You sighed, “I wish it was that easy.” Stopping and turning away, you sighed. But, he caught you, tugging you closer to him. “Oh but it is.” He said, voice low before pulling you even closer. “Trust me.” He whispered before placing his lips on yours. You stood still for a few moments before you slowly started moving with him. His lips felt better than you imagined. His hand found his way to your hair and the other one on the junction of your neck and jaw. You shuffled even closer to him, hands splayed on his chest. You pulled away slightly, “Sherlock,” You panted slightly. “Shush.” He sat you on the couch before swiftly picking up another record. 

He turned Paolo Nutini off and put the new record on. Kings of Leon. He sat beside you, brushing some hair from your face, “You’re beautiful.” You blushed and leaned forward fitting your mouth with his. He grabbed the sides of your head, pushing back with force. You didn’t know who started, but suddenly mouths opened gasping and tongues fighting for dominance. You let him win, getting lost in the feeling. This went on and on, when you were pushed back against the couch. You pulled away, only just slightly. “I do.” Sherlock’s face flickered with something you haven’t seen on him in a long time. Confusedness. “I do trust you.” He eyed you, what was pretty intimidating since he was slightly hovering over you. “Good, shall we continue?” You smiled stroking his cheekbones gesturing him to go on. He searched all the little places in your mouth, making you gasp, squirm and eventually moan. You blushed when it slipped out, but Sherlock just watched you, pupils blown. The song had changed into a new one, sex on fire. You smiled cheekily at Sherlock, who had a smug smile on his face. “Interesting song.” He murmured, kissing the corners of your mouth, moving towards your jaw and neck. You let out breathy ‘yes’ before sitting up more straight. “Shall we get more comfortable?” You asked him, playing with the thin silver ring through your bottom lip. “Yes, that’s sounds good.” You turned up the volume of the pick-up player and grabbed Sherlock’s hand, leading him to your bedroom. You pushed him down onto your bed, eyes never leaving each other. You still heard the Kings of Leon on the background. Sherlock shifted more backwards on the bed, making more room for you. “Do you really want this?” you asked him, wanting to make sure. He nodded, grabbing your hands and pulling you forward. “Never wanted anything else.” You lifted your legs and sat down in his lap. “Good, neither did I.” You grabbed his face again and collided with him in a heated kiss, every sweep of his tongue leading straight to your core.

He swiftly turned you over, now fully on the bed together. You dragged your lips to Sherlock’s jaw placing kisses along your way. When you found a good spot on his neck you sucked a nice bruise, causing him to groaned. Feeling Something hard against your thigh you smirked lightly, “You like that, huh?” He growled and placed open mouthed kisses on your jaw. You slowly started on his blouse, peeling the fabric away from him. Once the shirt was gone, your hands wandered around his chest. “God Sherlock. How?” You traced his chest and stomach. Not rock hard, but you could definitely see his muscles. “Running all over London looking for killers.” He kissed you again, tugging on your own shirt. You arched your back, swiftly pulling off your shirt. “Beautiful.” He whispered against your neck. he pressed kisses everywhere, from your mouth to your jaw, to your neck, chest and stomach. He stopped at your trousers, looking up for permission. You nodded and he started undoing your button, peeling it from your legs. He kissed them every now and then, making you shiver in pleasure. 

When the trousers were gone, he climbed up again. Kissing you more eagerly passionately now you felt his bulge only grow. Cheekily palming him though his tight black jeans he let out a groan and drop his head. “Need this off.” He murmured. You smiled, “Here, let me help.” You flipped him over, sitting down on his lap. He looked at you, suddenly you felt insecure. You looked down, feeling stupid. He took your head into his massive hands, and forced you to look at him. “Hey, I want this as much as you want, if it’s not more. But, if you don’t want this…” You smiled and kissed him, “I want this.” With that you lowered yourself from his lap. As you paid special attention to the neck, sucking bruises, kissing, licking, you transformed Sherlock into a sighing, groaning mess. You smirked slightly and finally took off his trousers and sat back on your heels. He admired you and you admired him. 

Sherlock sat up against the headboard as you undid the clasps of your bra once settled in his lap. You felt his bulge now pressed tight against your core. Sherlock cupped one breast, kneading it softly. The other one was dealt with differently. Sherlock’s mouth felt hot against your breast, slowly taking the nipple in and sucking. Your head fell back, moaning his name. Once he was happy with his work he repeated it to your other breast. “Sherlock,” You breathed heavily, he left your breast alone and looked up. “I need you.” You whispered against his lips. He nodded and tugged on the waistband of his black boxer. He lifted his slim hips for you to take it off, his erection free now. God, he was beautiful. Long, big and beautiful. You took in in hour hand, pumping slowly. His head lulled around, groans and moans mixed with your name left his mouth. “Oh God,,” he managed to spit out as you brought him to fully erect. “My turn.” 

He softly pushed you down taking of your panties. He pressed kisses at the insides of your thighs, getting closer and closer to your aching pussy. Suddenly his fingers spread you and hot breath made you shiver. Sherlock licked and sucked at your opening, making you squirm. He added more pressure on your clit and circled it. “God, Sherlock.” You moaned. You felt your insides tingling and sparks went off in your head. You weren’t going to last long, even less now Sherlock had slipped a finger inside you. You moaned and he added another finger. You rocked your hips desperate for more pressure. “I need you, in me now.” You breathed. Sherlock smirked, pulling his fingers out, “Condoms?” You pulled yourself upright, opening the drawer of your bedside table and pulled one out. 

Sherlock had settled against the headboard once again. You kissed Sherlock deeply, tugging at his bottom lip. He groaned and you opened the package. Slowly rolling it onto him he let his head rest against your forehead. You kissed him and slowly sank down on his cock. You both moaned into each other’s mouth. “You feel so good.” He murmured against your lips. After some adjusting, Sherlock slowly started moving. It was slow sweet and loving. You moved perfectly in sync. You moaned loudly, “Oh my God, why have we waited for so long.” He placed open mouthed kisses on your neck and collarbones. “Because we were too blind.” The pace sped up as you both chased the pleasure. Sherlock flipped you so he was above you now. He pushed your legs more apart to go even deeper. It had send you off into the universe. “Sherlock, I’m not going to last long.” He nodded, “Me neither.” 

The thrusts became sloppy and Sherlock teased your clit with is finger. That was the last thing before you saw stars. Your orgasm ripped through you as you clawed at Sherlock’s arms and moaned his name. Your insides clenched around his cock and a few thrusts later Sherlock came deep inside you. Moaning your name against your neck. You both were covered in sweat and your limbs felt like jelly. Sherlock pulled out of you, making you shiver a bit. He tied the condom and threw it in the bin before walking inside the living room to put of the pick-up player. Then he returned with a cloth and cleaned you. He cleaned himself and slipped beside you again. He pulled up the covers and you laid your back against his chest. He pulled you even tighter, his hand intertwined with yours. “I love you.” You whispered making him smile and kiss your temple. “I love you too.” Best birthday present ever.


End file.
